<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Talk by imtoolazytothinkofausername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838088">Pillow Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername'>imtoolazytothinkofausername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nice, Diedrich thought as his mind started to dispel the fog of sleep, to wake up in someone’s arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diedrich/Vincent Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Black Butler or its characters. I just think of self-indulgent fluffy scenes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nice, Diedrich thought as his mind started to dispel the fog of sleep, to wake up in someone’s arms. It had been a while...too long, if he was being honest...since he’d felt the earl of Phantomhive pressed against his back, arms wrapped around Diedrich in a possessive embrace, lips kissing the back of his neck. A year ago, waking up this way had been a fairly regular occurrence. But then Diedrich’s father had died, and Diedrich had become a baron. His duties to his land and its tenants had outweighed his personal desires...</p><p>“Mmm...” Diedrich gave a soft moan and felt Vincent smile against his skin. “I’ve missed this.” </p><p>“Me too.” Vincent confessed. “You’re cute when you’re asleep. You should move to England. Then I’d get to watch you wake up every morning.” </p><p>“I can’t. I-” </p><p>“I know.” The earl conceded. “I was only joking.” He paused. “Should I tell Tanaka we’re ready for breakfast?” </p><p>“In a moment.”  </p><p>Diedrich didn’t feel like getting up right now. The bed was too warm to think about leaving, and it wasn’t often he was able to relax like this. At home, he’d have important (albeit tedious) matters to attend to, and he’d need to wake up at the crack of dawn. Besides, last night had been hell. He and Vincent had chased a killer through the streets in below freezing weather. Diedrich had fallen into the Thames. And Diedrich was sure that Vincent had sprained his ankle, even though the earl had uncharacteristically chosen to fuss over his “loyal German dog” instead of complaining. They deserved to lie in for a bit.  </p><p>“What time is it?” He <i>did</i> have a train to catch this afternoon. But as long as he kept an eye on- </p><p>“Oh, not too late.” The reply was a bit too nonchalant. </p><p>“I need to go back to Germany today. I can’t stay too long.” </p><p>“Surely another day or two won’t make much of a difference. </p><p>“Another day?” The baron tensed and started to rise.  </p><p>“Dee!” The watchdog whined, tightening his grip on Diedrich’s waist. “Stay! The bed’s not as comfortable without you.” </p><p>“What time is it, Phantomhive?” </p><p>“Phantomhive?” Vincent pouted. “That’s not what you called me last night.” </p><p>“What time is it?” </p><p>Vincent stared at him for a moment, then a wicked grin spread across his face. “Only 12:00.” </p><p>“12!?!” Diedrich was up instantly, throwing open his wardrobe. “My train leaves at 1:00!” </p><p>He still had to pack! Forget eating breakfast. The carriage would need to be prepared, and even if they rode at full speed... </p><p>Vincent was watching him fumble with his pants, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “Dee, it’s no use! You’re not going to make it in time. Come back to bed.” </p><p>He was right. Diedrich rounded on him. “You planned this!” He said accusingly. “You slipped something in my tea.” </p><p>“Not at all! We were both exhausted after last night, and when I woke up...” Vincent shrugged. “Well, I just didn’t want to let you go just yet. Anyway, the sleep was good for you.” After a moment, the grin dropped slightly, although the hint of it still played around Vincent’s mouth. “I’ve missed you, Dee. I just wanted to spend more time with you. I don’t like it when you leave. Your place is at my side.”  </p><p>It was flattery, plain and simple, but Diedrich was a sucker for it. Anyway, there was probably at least some truth to it. Diedrich knew that he was one of Vincent’s toys, but he didn’t think he was far off the mark for thinking he was Vincent’s favorite. </p><p>“I’ll have the chef make your favorite sandwiches for lunch.” Vincent wheedled. “And I’ll buy you a new ticket.” </p><p>“You’ll pay me back for the old one, too.” Diedrich grumbled, shucking off the clothes he’d only started to put on, and climbing back into the bed. </p><p>Diedrich should have slapped Vincent for having the nerve to laugh at that. “Of course, Dee.” Instead, the baron gave only a token of resistance as Vincent pulled him closer. “And I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” the watchdog whispered in his ear. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>